Promise of a Rose
by Chixue
Summary: AU Youko made a promise to someone close to his heart but as fate would have it, they were torn apart. Perhaps they have been given another chance. The new version of Roses of Our Pasts. New storyline, new plot, same characters.
1. Prologue

_AN _: Normally, I don't like to put author notes at the beginning of the chapter, but I feel that this should be an exception. I added more details, and reworked parts of the story since I noticed how vague several parts of it were.

I plan to do this for all the chapters that I have written thus far. Plus, actually outlining what I want to do and where I want to go with the plot. But, please be aware that this will likely be shorter than I had originally intended.

I realize that this will be the second time that I'm doing this, but I started the original story when I was 13 or 14. In the years since, I've learned a LOT about writing and editing and what not. As well as learned what does and doesn't make a good fic, and taken a few college level classes on writing and critical reading.

When I went back and reread what I'd written all those years ago, my reaction was along the lines of, "Ew, I wouldn't want to read this." And the rest, as they say, is history.

So, _please_, read this new version and tell me what you think. I will gladly accept constructive criticism but I will _**not**_ accept anything that just slams my writing. Don't just say I suck, give me a decent reason why and tell me what/how I can do better.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you might recognize obviously doesn't belong to me. I'm just a poor college student.

* * *

_How_, Youko thought, _could things have gone wrong so quickly?_

This was supposed to have been an easy job. Get in, grab the treasure and get out; simple, right? Nope. A very wise person once said, "The best laid plans often go awry".

It was because of Youko's ego and arrogance that he had not checked to make sure there wouldn't be extra guards. After all, Youko reasoned, who would be able to take on him and his partner. They were two of the best in the business. They were as close to unstoppable as anyone could hope to become. His reasoning would prove to be their downfall. After all, when someone is confident they are the best, they usually become too confident and make mistakes.

It was simple enough getting in. The guards and sentries were quickly and easily dealt with. In fact, neither of the thieves had broken a sweat knocking out the guards, they were so used to the maneuvers. This either spoke highly of the thieves' skills or the incompetence of the guards. The protections on the treasure were dealt with even more quickly. Nothing stood in their way because anything that attempted to was swiftly eliminated.

Everything was going smoothly until the thieves tried to make their escape, tried being the operative word.

It was then that the additional "guards" made their entrance. The five members of the Shinobi Sect, the shadowy guardians of the Makai, emerged from the cover of the shadows and surrounded them. Immediately, Youko and his partner slipped into a defensive position.

"Saki, if you don't fight along side our prey, we'll let you leave here unharmed," Risho told her arrogantly, completely ignoring the demon standing next to her. He had already dismissed her as a threat. The previous leader of the Shinobi Sect, Risho's master, was among the ones who had broken her chains of slavery and helped her back to health. Risho, of all people, knew her and her story well.

Instead of reply, she sneered at him and tightened her grip on her weapons. She may have owed her freedom to the previous generation of the Shinobi Sect, but she owed her life to Youko. Saki would sooner take her own life, than to give up Youko's or betray him in any way. Foxes mated for life after all, and nothing short of death would separate a mated pair.

Saki glared at him with all the disdain she could muster. If looks could have killed, Risho would have been reduced to a smoldering pile of ashes. It was obvious she did not intend to leave Youko's side.

Risho made a sound of contempt. "As you wish then."

* * *

Youko and Saki had been trying to escape from the Shinobi Sect for quite some time, without much success. These were not the wise masters who had freed Saki from her imprisonment those many centuries ago. Rather, they were the now deceased masters' disciples. Although they recognized Saki from her time with them long ago, they were determined to stop Youko from escaping. Though, in honor of their masters and their fondness for the vixen, the members of the Sect tried to minimize her injuries to varying degrees.

In the grand scheme of things, if Youko had bothered to check, they wouldn't have gone that night. But, Fate can be a cruel mistress. Risho, the new leader of the Shinobi Sect, had intended to spear Youko with a skewer of sharpened rock. Instead, the rock stabbed Saki through the chest when she knocked Youko aside. The other members of the Sect, when they saw this, were momentarily frozen. Each of the Sect remembered Saki, if only a little. She _had_ spent years with them recovering from her enslavement after the death of her "master".

Seeing his mate, his partner, so injured sent Youko's powers and instincts into overdrive. During the fighting they had moved from the corridors to one of the nearby courtyards. Every plant in the courtyard, from the tiniest weeds and flowers to the tallest trees, responded to his command and began attacking the members of the Sect.

During the ensuing confusion, Youko picked up his mate bridal style and made good their escape. He had to get her to one of their hideaways to treat her wound. She _couldn't_ die. She just couldn't.

* * *

"Please... promise me something." Saki's words were barely a whisper.

"What is it?" Youko glanced down at her pale, drawn face as he continued racing through the forest. He was becoming increasingly worried as more and more of Saki's blood seeped from her wound.

Youko had done what he could to stem the blood flow as soon as he had put distance between them and the castle, but he knew that his efforts would be in vain unless he could get her to safety.

Despite not being a healer, he knew enough about wounds to know she was losing blood too quickly. Youko desperately wanted to remove the skewer but knew that would only increase blood flow. Something that would kill her all the more quickly. Saki needed more than a crude wrapping around the skewer and proper care from a healer if she was going to live.

Saki's breathing was becoming more and more labored as her heart worked furiously to supply her body with an increasingly smaller amount of blood.

"Please... promise me... that you won't die…" Youko had to strain to hear her words, they were whispered so softly.

"Why? I have no reason to go on living...! Especially now. I…I can't!" Youko's words were full of anguish, torn from the depths of his soul. His soul which he had tied to hers until the day their spirits were born anew and all traces of their current lives cleansed.

"I can't explain now, but you'll see... one day. So... please," her brows nit close together as she fisted her hands into his clothes, needing to hear him promise her.

She needed him to understand that they would meet again, that her gift of premonition had shown her a feeling that one day they would meet again. Although they would wear different shells, their souls would recognize each others' again one day.

"If it's what you want, I swear it. I'll stay alive." Youko had such uncertainty in his eyes, and she saw this clearly.

"You'll understand someday," Saki loosened her grip and relaxed into his arms with a sad, somber smile. "But the only thing I can give to comfort you with is the knowledge that... one day we'll... we'll be together again. So, please... stay alive." Her words were becoming softer and softer. Becoming so quiet he had to strain to hear her, even with his superb hearing.

She gave him a small smile. "But... I'm sorry... I couldn't give you… that family you'd wanted."

"I've never always wanted a family... in fact, if you'd ask me back then, before I met you, I'd say the idea of creating a family would be absolutely revolting. But you changed that. You taught me that there is more than lust. I've been with many beautiful demons, but you're the one who won my heart and the right to claim me as 'mate'."

He smiled at her, a smile meant to reassure in these last moments they had together.

"I'm glad… to hear that…" Tears fell from those same amber eyes that had once been sparkling with life, now glassy from pain and dulled with exhaustion.

She took the rose that had been nestled behind her ear and presented it to him, her small, pale hand trembling slightly. His eyes widened at the sight of it, having never seen such a kind of rose before. It was of the palest rosy pink color he had ever seen, rimmed with white along the tops of the petals and dusted with a deeper pink at the very base of the rose on a long, pale green stem.

"I had," she paused, suddenly wincing from pain, but continued, "I had meant... to give this to you at another time. But... it seems... I can't now," she murmured as she handed it to him.

"... I've never seen this breed before. Where did you acquire it?" he asked, confused as to where she could have gotten a type of rose he himself had never even known about.

"Silly fox… that's my secret… I'll tell you if you find me again," she said smiling again.

"I... I'll always treasure it." He furrowed his brow, fully aware that the last drops of life were slowly to dripping out of her. She noticed his grief and placed her hand on his cheek, smiling reassuringly. Her hand, normally so full of warm and life, was shockingly cold.

"I know you will... Think of it… as a promise... that we'll meet again," she whispered as her eyes closed, for the last time. Her hand fell away from its place on his cheek.

His eyes widened. She was gone.

Bowing his head, he swore to himself that no matter how long he had to wait, he would until they were reunited. He rose from his kneeling position with her limp body in his arms from the forest floor. Silently he took her to the field of flowers by the river where they had first met. With all the love and care he held for her, he gently placed her into a borrow formed by the roots of a towering tree with soaring branches.

A twist of power and the roots of the great tree enveloped her body, ensuring that no one and nothing would desecrate it. The rose he laid in the hollowed depression of the roots. A soft pulse of energy and the single blossom become a bush with roots and leaves spreading over Saki's final resting place. Grown with his power and feed the nutrients of the Makai, the rose bush would become semi-sentient. It would ensure that even if he couldn't, her grave would be undisturbed.

For the first time in a long time, tears brim the fox's eyes.

He wept.

* * *

Years passed. Yet, he still expected to hear her voice or catch a trace of her beguiling scent.

One day, when he had gone to visit her final resting place, a bounty hunter found him there. This was perhaps the only place where he let his guard down for even a moment. The hunter, who happened to bear an ominous power, wasted no time attacking him. He had weakened vastly over the years out of poor will, so the blow dealt a mortal damage.

Having lost too much blood, and youki, the dispirited fox had no other choice but to run. The hunter was persistent and would not allow his prey to escape.

He ran, knowing that if he didn't, if he stopped for even a moment the hunter would kill him. Slowly but surely the hunter was gaining on him…

With no other choice, for he couldn't break his vow, he separated his soul from his body and escaped to where not even the hunter could follow. If he waited, he would get his youki back.

When he regained his strength, he would return to the Maikai…

And wait for _her_.

* * *

First Draft Written: sometime in 2004

Original Release: December 14, 2004

Final Draft Released: May 13, 2011

_My beta/best friend and I wrote the little crack dribble when I first wrote this fic. And please remember, she and I wrote this years ago, so things have changed a great deal between now and then. But this bit is still funny and childish. So I left it for the laughs._

Arriku: Please review this desperate woman.

Shinku: Hey, I'm NOT desperate!

Arriku: Yeah, and Kurama is waiting in a bathtub full of rose petals for you.

Shinku: -blushes- Ummm...

Arriku: Ya know ya waaaaaant him. -grabs her wrist, throws her into the bathroom and locks her in-

Shinku: -eyes goes wide as saucers-

Arriku: Not to mention the fact that YOU'RE the heroine of the story. So it makes sense, right. –whispers- Self-inserter!

Shinku: NO, NO, NO! S'not true, I say! It's only my nickname!

Arriku: That's just weird! I call you So-kun! Hmmm... Ya know what -pulls Shinku outta the bathroom and locks herself in instead- Since you don't want 'im...

Shinku: NO, NO, NO! I didn't say that -throws open the door and rushes into the bathroom-

Arriku: -having a spaghetti dinner with Kurama- So, Foxy-chan, how's the love life?

Shinku: -stares with wide twitching eyes- o.0

Kurama: -smiles sexily- Looking good. From the looks of it, I'm universally liked. Both girls AND guys dig me.

Shinku: -joins the tub party-

-Just to let you know, they are all FULLY clothed. As bizarre as that may seem ;)-

Shinku: So umm... any love interests? I mean, have you had any affairs with anyone?

Kurama: -takes out a notebook Uh let's see, there's Botan, Keiko, Mia, Hiei, Yusuke, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, her mom, that one hot janitor, Kuronue, Sephiroth, Tifa, her cousin, her cousin's daughter, Botan's hair stylist, a hundred fangirls, and -looks up at the story- Saki. And a couple of Mary-sues.

Arriku: Wow, G, you be pimpin'! Could ja maybe lend me Sesshoumaru...? O.0

Shinku: -stares blankly at the both of them- Umm... I think we should end it here now.

Arriku: NOOO! I want SESSHY, AND SEPHY! I WANT MY SILVER-HAIRED BISHIES NOW! -looks at Kurama- Hey, can ya turn into Youko really quick?

Shinku: -sighs- Kurama, just give 'em to her and be done with it. Knowing her, she won't stop 'til you _do_ give them to her.

Kurama: I find this all very amusing. Let's continue. -smirks sexily-

Shinku: -stares dreamily at him- Umm, sure... -starts drooling, then snaps out of it- NO! NO! NO! We _are_ ending it now. I appreciate both of you for coming, but enough's enough!

Kurama: -looks into Shinku's eyes mesmerizingly- Oh come on, please... -continues to be the epitome of sexiness-

Arriku: -smiles wickedly- Got her!

Shinku: Oookaay... -melts-

Arriku: So, what were we talking about?

Kurama: Damn. I don't know. -sighs and runs a hand through his hair... _sexily_-

Arriku: So I guess it's over. Cyaz for now. -Leaves room dragging Kumara with her-

Shinku: -snaps out of it again- Huh! Hey!

Arriku: Review and I'll willingly beta any story of yours. My calling card is CENSORED. Call me. And no, I will not do fanart for you.

Fast, deep commercial-like voice: ARRIKU IS AN ACTUAL PERSON AND CANNOT ACTUALLY COMPLETE ANY REQUESTS. ALL RESTRICTIONS AND RULES APPLY. BATTERIES NOT INCLUDED. © Copyright 2004


	2. Mysterious Girl

"Grandma! I'm going now!"

"All right. Have a good day!"

As they exchanged the familiar ritual, the young woman smiled as she put on her shoes and grabbed her school bag. The girl, young woman really, had hair resembling The girl, young woman really, bore long, well-kept raven hair and violet eyes, that darkened or brightened depending upon her mood. She hurried down the short flight of stairs located in front of her family's house and through the garden. Normally she would have stopped for a moment to look at the flowers growing in abundance around the house, especially the roses. But this particular morning she had arranged to meet one of her oldest friends early so they could practice their archery in preparation for the up coming tournament- due to take place less than two weeks away. While the other members of the team would be arriving later that morning the two of them had to get there much earlier than the rest seeing as that they were the co-captains of the team.

The whole school was behind them. While most Japanese schools put pressure on soccer teams or some other such sport, here in the little city of Yoshinma the pressure was placed onto Fubuki High's archery team. Yoshinma was full of tradition and culture, and part of that tradition was archery. After centuries of using the bow as a weapon it was now used as a competition of concentration.

As she hurried along the young woman failed to notice the pair of bubble gum pink eyes observing her. Normal people weren't supposed to see a certain blue haired deity, but this young woman would have if she had been paying more attention. You see, this girl wasn't what you would call normal. At a very young age she had been able to see things most others couldn't, especially the spirits of the deceased and any other wandering spirits. Like the blue haired grim reaper.

* * *

"Hey! G'morning Kai-chan!" the black-haired girl shouted, jogging into the archery training grounds, clad in her gi and hakama.

A young man with bleached hair winced at the mentioning of his nickname. Despite the fact that they had known each other since earliest childhood, it never failed to irk him whenever she called him by his silly nickname, which she'd bestowed upon him years ago. With a heavy sigh he greeted his long term friend with a strained smile and a somewhat cheerful good morning.

He too was attired in a gi and hakama. Of course, it was the standard uniform for practice and tournaments. The difference was that their hakamas were a deep sea blue, while the rest of their team's uniforms were a light powder blue, indicating that they were levels ahead of the rest.

"Come on, don't be like that! You know I only call you Kai-chan when it's just the two of us," she said too sweetly, cocking her head to the side, violet eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I know, I know. But it still annoys the hell outta me when you do that, Kasumi," he responded. "What if someone hears you? My rep as a badass would be forever soiled."

She laughed freely, unreserved due to the fact that no one was around except her closest friend. He smiled as she did so. When they had been younger one of his favorite past times had been to make her laugh by any means necessary. The most effective of them being to tickle her until she begged for mercy. Now, he often found himself wondering for a reason why he'd always tried his best to keep her smiling. But that story is for another time.

After catching her breath Kasumi suggested that they start practice while waiting for the others to show up. He wholeheartedly agreed. They **did** need to warm up before the rest of the team showed up. With that they set themselves for a whole morning of grueling training.

The blue haired deity from earlier watched as the two began to stretch out their muscles and started their warming shots. After observing them for several minutes she turned her oar around and headed back towards her home, if a person could call it that.

* * *

When she reached the Gate of Judgment she went straight to the intercom, located right next to the gigantic gate that reached to the clouds and the wall that stretched as far as the eye could see on either side. After exchanging a few words with the person on the other side the smallest of the doors opened just enough to let her through.

As she walked down the hallway to her boss's office she looked at the ogres running in every which way, each one carrying a huge stack of papers. One could say she was fancying a stroll through complete and utter chaos.

As she was about to knock on the grand polished door at the end of the hall, a familiar blue oni rushed out and nearly ran her over. While she didn't get as flattened as she could have gotten, the near collision did knock her off balance enough for her to fall over unceremoniously on her bottom. She landed in a none-too-graceful heap.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry! Here let me help you up," he quickly apologized, bending down to assist the pink kimono-clad girl. "Oh! Hello Botan-chan! Koenma-sama is expecting you."

Botan nodded her head to show that she had heard as she hastily entered the office. When she did she was greeted by quite a sight. Papers were stacked five or six feet high on the desk, half of the stacks looked as if they were threatening to fall over. Even more papers were flying everywhere as two more ogres stood around the desk holding even **more** stacks of paper for the pint sized ruler of Spirit World to approve or disapprove.

She couldn't help but wince in sympathy for Koenma. She could only imagine the pains of managing hundreds of thousands of paperwork. It seemed as if work for the poor son would never end. Before she could open her mouth to make her presence known, Koenma asked, "Yes, Botan? Did you acquire the information that I asked you to find?"

"Of course. And some additional information as well, Koenma-sama," Botan said in her usual happy sounding voice, while handing him the notebook in which she had written the information down in.

"Good. Give it here. That's all I needed," Koenma stated with a heavy sigh. "I'll finish the rest of this later. The information I have in my hands now is of the first priority."

The ogres nodded then stepped out of the room taking their stacks of paperwork with them. They returned several minutes later with some more onis and together cleared Koenma's desk of the mountainous stacks of paperwork. Koenma sighed as the onis retreat out of the room. Turning his attention to Botan, he said, "Botan, continue to track the girl. I'm hopeful that she's the one we're looking for."

"Of course, Koenma-sama." With that said she quickly left the room.

After she left he looked down at the notebook in his hand. He sighed once more. The notebook was filled with information about the girl Botan had been keeping tabs on. Her name, age, date of birth, everything was there. The only thing that **wasn't** listed in that little pad of paper was her ancestry beyond her grandmother. Of course since Botan wasn't the one who would be looking up information, she was just supposed to spy on the girl and find out what information she could from that. As well as snoop around in the local records for little bits of information.

"Ayame, could you come in here, please?" Koenma asked via the intercom on his desk.

A moment later a dark haired woman dressed in a deep blue floral kimono appeared out of the shadows. "Yes, Koenma-sama?"

"I want you to find out about this girl ancestry," Koenma said, handing the notebook to Ayame. She nodded as she accepted the notebook from him then disappeared into the shadows once more.


	3. Dreams

_It was dark, almost pitch black. There wasn't even a speck of light as far as he could see. The only light was in a small sphere around his body. This wasn't the dark brought about because of night nor was this the sort of black one would find inside of a cave. No. This resembled the black of death or the deepest of oceans or perhaps the depths of outer space where no sunlight had ever shined. _

'_Where am I?' he thought 'What is this place?' Of course no answer came. _

_With nothing better to do he began to walk. There was nothing except the darkness. He had no idea for how long he drudged in the dark when he suddenly saw a pinpoint of light in the distance. Upon seeing the light he quickened his step but no matter how far he seemed to walk he didn't get any closer to the light. Abruptly he was surrounded by an intense blinding light. After his eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness he could see a forest glad in the heights of summer. In the glad was a small meadow where all kinds of wild flowers were blooming in splendor. He identified roses, lily of the valleys, lilacs, and violets, among many others. _

_However, what caught his eye weren't the flowers, but what was sleeping among the flowers. His very fox like smirk appeared on his lips as he gazed upon her lithe form. As he quietly walked to where she lay, his movements graceful, he caught sight of a dark form lounging against a near by tree. Without looking up he knew that it was his dearest friend and one of his partners in crime. Casting a glance in his direction the fox quirked an eyebrow at his friend, the bat grinned understanding. With a powerful trust of his wings he shot into the air as the fox's shadow loomed over the sleeping demoness. _

_As his hands reached for her, her eyes opened to lazily gaze at him. "So, you were awake the whole time?" he asked._

"_No," she replied in a sultry voice she reserved for only two people, "I woke up when Kuronue flew off."_

_Before he could answer, a scream of pain ripped through the air. Immediately she shot up, eyes wide. "Kuro," she whispered._

_Without another word the two foxes ran in the direction that the scream had come from. Both ran in silence, not needing words to communicate, not when the same horror and dread gripped them both. 'Why is this happening?' he thought, 'Please, let us be there in time.'_

_Neither knew for how long they ran but it seemed an eternity. In reality it was little more than ten minutes since they had heard the scream. He could feel her anxiety for their partner, no their friend and brother. What if they arrived too late to help him? What would they do? NO! He couldn't think like that. They would arrive in time, they would save him. _

_Ahead of them the forest opened up into another glad. However, instead of a beautiful meadow filled with beauty this one was full of darkness, and the stench of death. As these thought flew from into, and out of, his mind, the fox noticed that a dark shadow had engulfed the forest. It was as if a shadow had been cast on to the light that was life. _

_Instead of grass the color of sparkling emeralds, the grass was dry and yellowed as if it had not rained in months. The smell of blood hung heavy in the air. _

_As they burst through the last of the foliage, they could only stop and stare at the state that Kuronue was in. Vines with two inch long thorns were wrapped around his wrists and ankles. The thorns dug themselves in a spiraling pattern around his torso and legs. Blood ran in rivulets down his arms only to join more slowly making their way down his body. The blood, brilliant red against the pallor of his skin, disappeared in to his black vest and trousers only to reappear in the rips in his clothing. His wings, normally held against his back, were limp. Dark burgundy blood, nearly unseen against the black of his leathery wings, dripped little by little from the tips of his wings. _

_They could only look on in horror at the amount of blood already on the forest floor. As one they jumped, hoping to get to him in time. Hoping that he had not lost too much blood. They both knew that even though her powers were mostly those of a healer her powers were still limited. She could only do so much. Meaning she could heal even the most deadly wounds but she could do nothing if he lost too much blood. He would bleed to death. _

_Just as she reached him, vines shot out of the ground surrounding her. They writhed in the air for a few moments before binding her in a death grip. Both foxes where so startled, one couldn't do anything other then to let out a short screech of surprise before her air supply was virtually cut off, the other could only stare before snapping out of it. As he reached for the seeds that were braided into his hair, something took hold of his body immobilizing him. While he struggled in vain, the two closest to his heart were being pulled away from him. They were getting further and further away. Seeing this he struggled harder, even when he exhausted himself he continued to struggle. Even when he could feel his muscles screaming in agony he continued to struggle. Only when he heard twin screams of pain and torment did he stop. _

_Now tears of anguish slipped unchecked down his face. He too screamed in pain, but it wasn't from the pain he could feel in his muscles, he screamed to express the suffering in his heart. _

_"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
_

* * *

Kurama bolted up right, his scream still upon his lips. Sweat gleamed on his skin, glistening in the light that came just before dawn. Burying in his head into his hands, he noticed that they were trembling. 'Why did I have that dream? I haven't dreamt of them for so long. No, _that_ was no dream, it was a nightmare.' As he thought this, he was able to stop his hands from trembling but his breathing was another matter. Taking deep, calming breaths, he tried to slow his breathing. 

Several minutes later his breathing was still slightly ragged when he heard a little tapping coming from his window. Glancing at it he saw the dark figure crouched on the branch a scant few inches away from his window. Getting up he unlocked and opened it, allowing the shadow to enter.

"Hello, Hiei," he said in his normal voice, so different then the one that had screamed minutes before.

"Hn. What's the matter, fox?" was the reply. Kurama smiled; trust Hiei to get straight to the point.

"Just a bad dream. It isn't like you to be so worried, Hiei. Do you actually care?" the last part was said in a teasing voice accompanied with a tilt of the head.

The only reply Kurama received was a glare that would have made most people soiling their pants, if they were wearing pants. Then again, Kurama wasn't just anyone. Once _his_ glare would have sent most demons running to their mothers. His thought were interrupted when he sense his mother making her way down the hall. He glanced at Hiei only to find the smaller demon already gone.

Looking at the clock, he realized it was time he started to get ready for school. He would try to ignore the dream for the rest of the day, at least until he got home and could lock himself into his bedroom.

* * *

_Fear. Blood pounding in her ears, blocking out the world around her. Gasps ripped from her chest. A small hand clutched desperately in hers. Branches, bushes tearing at her clothes. Darkness. The sound of pursuers. The scent of freshly spilled blood clogging her nose, making it hard to breath. A shimmer appearing before her eyes. Shoving the younger girl into the portal, yelling for her to run. Exploding pain, then nothing._

* * *

_Lost control. Blood stained hands. Fighting her so-called "master". Pain exploding in her head after another failed escape attempt. Black and blue bruises, dripping blood dotting her too pale skin. A collar to make sure she never tried again. Deaths in the dark of the night. Brutal training sessions to make her into a ruthless killer._

* * *

_Running through the forest. Fighting for her freedom. Hounds snapping at her heals. Plunging into icy water. Darkness._

* * *

_Warmth. Security. Bodies pressed against her skin. Limbs entwined with her own. Gentle caresses. A baby nestled in her arms. A roaring fire to chase the chill of winter away. Plants offering her flowers and fruits. Jokes and teasing traded back and forth, rich laughter filling the air._

* * *

_Pain like a knife twisting in her heart. Blood roaring in her head. 'He's dead!' repeating over and over in a never-ending circle. Cries of sorrow and shared grief. Comforting arms supporting her limp body._

* * *

_Dizziness. Limbs refusing to respond to her commands. A voice thick with sorrow. Arms supporting a nearly lifeless body. Warm wetness against her hand. Then, darkness engulfing everything._

* * *

The light of predawn leaked between the _sudare_ (1), disturbing the sleep of the teenaged girl sleeping on a traditional _futon (2)_ bed. Ebony eyes squinted then fluttered for a moment before opening fully. Kasumi blinked a few times before raising a hand to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. 

She sighed as she tried to remember her dream. '_What _was_ my dream? I can hardly remember it now. It's all disjointed and fragmented_,' she thought. Yawning, she pushed herself on to her elbows as she stared at the grayish silver light filtering into her room from her window.

Her room faced the faced the training yards and the forest a little ways beyond. Her room looked like something out of a history book. Shoji doors led to the hallway, a carefully painted screen graced the wall opposite her bed, elegant wall scrolls hung in stradgic places, a low table sat in the middle of the room with fat sitting pillows at each side. A sliding door to her right bearing the image of two graceful butterflies led to her closet while the dresser and two chests bore images of regal tigers stood against the wall immediately to her left. Directly across from her closet was another section of wall imprinted with a picture of a sakura tree, this was a passage that would take her directly to the baths.

Kasumi loved her room. Her room looked just as it had when she was eight. The only things that had changed where the clothes and the occupant. She, her mother and her grandmother had choosen the furneture and the screens together the week before the accident that had taken her mother, father and brother from her. It often severed as her refuge when her family, although well-meaning, became overbearing.

After stretching out her back, Kasumi got out of bed and began to prepare for her day. Today was a Sunday, which meant training. Kasumi sighed, wishing (not for the first time) that she was allowed to enjoy her one free day.

* * *

Kai streched his lean body this way and that to loosen his muscles and to rid his body of the knots that had developed during this morning excercise. He loved the quiet and the solitude it provided him. He liked company as well as the next person but when you lived in a fairly large family that tended to butt into each other's business, it was nice to get away once in a while. Finishing his streaches, he walked along the path that led to one of the enterences to the Zumeraki clan's mansion (3). '_Maybe Kasumi's awake by now. I don't like the fact that we'll be leaving for Tokyo in a few days. I mean, I understand obaa-sama's reasons for the move but couldn't she get the rest of her training here?'_ Kai mused as he deposited his shoes by the steps to the verenda and leasurely walked in to his room. "_What's so special about Tokyo?_"

* * *

_Sudare­_- bamboo blinds found in traditional Japanese houses 

_Futon-_ a traditional Japanese bed, often used as a couch/fold-out bed in the West. Although it is still used in its traditional form in Japan.

Mansion- When I say mansion, I mean one of those really, really big traditional houses found in Japan. Not the condominiums. Think the Hyuuga mansion from Naruto. (Yes, I watch/read way too much anime/manga.)

* * *

**AN**: -sigh- I should probably rewrite this thing again. -shifty eyes- My writing style seems to have changed yet again. VV -bows- I apolagize for the major delay in getting this out. There's really no excsuse for not up-dating in in nearly two years. I plan to actually write an outline for this. XD Hopefully I'll up-date before next year this time. 


End file.
